


A Dream

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: I just have a lot of feelings..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

Loki remembers waking with his face pressed against Thor's chest and a fingertips rubbing his scalp gently. He gripped tightly onto the soft tunic Thor wore and sobbed into it, all shame gone in the overwhelming fear that clung to his small mind.

"Shh little brother, it is nothing but a dream," Thor whispered soothingly as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki sobbed harder into the other boy's chest. It hadn't  _felt_  like a dream. He could still hear the whine of metal being bent and broken, the cries of hurt and death, the crunch of hard earth being destroyed. The smell of blood. He could see a world and people he didn't recognize but felt like he should have. He felt angry, betrayed, scared. It weighed his shoulders down like boulder, he could hardly breathe the weight was so heavy.

He wanted to tell Thor this, all of this, spill out of his mind and onto Thor's chest, purge himself of that vile dream that was more of a memory. Because he felt Thor was involved somehow, but the hard lump that formed in his throat prevented that. So he cried harder, nearly choking on air, letting Thor squeeze him too tightly and card his fingers through his hair. 

Slowly, Loki relaxed, his tears dried and he fell asleep with Thor's fingers running through his hair. Loki couldn't remember the dream the next morning, but he remembered Thor comforting him through his tears. 

-

Loki remembered that night so suddenly that he nearly fainted. He remembered the dream, the sounds, the smells, the screams. Except it wasn't a a dream. It was real. He was in the thick of it. The weight of anger and fear crushing him into the destroyed ground. Thor laid on the ground in front of him.

His eyes were wide and lined with tears as his dropped to his knees next to the fallen and bloody God of Thunder. Mjolnir lay a short distance away, Thor's hands twitched and his eyes were unfocused and frantic as his blood pooled beneath him. He gasped and it turned into a gargle, causing him to choke. Loki took Thor's head into his lap, causing his dusky blue eyes to focus on Loki. Loki still remembered vividly how Thor's hand had felt in his hair all those years ago as he mimicked the action with a shaky hand of his own. Thor's hair was matted and drenched in blood from battle, making it nearly impossible for Loki to get his fingers through it. His other hand laid on Thor's chest, gathering all the magic he could and putting it into his broken and dying brother. Thor whimpered and coughed up blood, dripping from the edges of his mouth. Loki screwed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against Thor's, blocking out the chaos and destruction around them. He focused on trying to save his brother. His hand never stopped running through Thor's hair.

Thor whimpered and choked again. Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat and pressed into his armored chest harder. 

"Shh brother,  _it is nothing but a dream._ "


End file.
